Surf (move)
|accuracy=100 |gen=I |category=Beauty |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Affected by how well the appeal in front goes. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Earn +2 if the Pokémon performs first in the turn. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=2 |jam6=2 |cdesc6=Startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |field=yes |target=alladjacent |hm1=yes |hm#1=03 |hm2=yes |hm#2=03 |hm3=yes |hm#3=03 |hm4=yes |hm#4=03 |hm5=yes |hm#5=03 |hm6=yes |hm#6=03 |tm7=yes |tm#7=94 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=47 |na=no }} Surf (Japanese: なみのり Surfing) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is HM03 in Generations through and TM94 in Generation VII. Effect In battle Generations I and II Surf inflicts damage and has no secondary effect. Generation III Surf can hit a Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , and if it does, it will have its power doubled for that Pokémon. In a Double Battle, Surf will hit both opposing Pokémon. Surf can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing to give extra two appeal points if used in the next turn. Generation IV Surf will now hit all adjacent Pokémon, including allies. Generation V If Surf hits a Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , its damage dealt to that Pokémon will be doubled instead of its power (resulting in virtually the same effect). In Triple Battles, Surf will hit all other adjacent Pokémon, including allies. Generation VI Surf's power has been reduced from 95 to 90. Surf will also destroy stalagmites found in the background of s. Outside of battle Surf can be used outside of battle to travel over bodies of water. When doing so, wild Pokémon may be encountered. Surfing is a very important mechanic of the games and usually must be used to complete the game, as all main series games to date except have required Surf in order to reach the Pokémon League where the Elite Four reside. The speed of Surfing has varied back and forth through games. In Generations I and II, the speed was at the same speed as walking. In Generation III, the speed was increased to running speed. In , the Surfing speed was reduced to walking speed again. The speed was returned to running speed in . When Surf is used outside of battle, the sprite of an aquatic Pokémon carrying the player on the water is shown. This sprite is generic, so the same sprite is used for every surfing Pokémon, regardless of the Pokémon's own menu sprite. These sprites change between generations. In Generation I, the sprite used is the one used to display all aquatic Pokémon, and resembles and . In Generation II, the sprite resembles a red (blue in Crystal if the player is ). In both Generations I and II, a using Surf will display a sprite instead of the normal one. From Generation III onwards, the sprite is indistinguishable as a specific Pokémon, although some Pokémon have special overworld sprites in the Generation VI games. In the Generation VI games, surfing on Lapras specifically will show the player riding on Lapras instead of the usual generic shape. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, , , and all have their own surfing model; additionally, Kyogre moves faster and has a larger hitbox, while Sharpedo moves twice as fast as normal but prevents fishing. In Generation VII, Surf is no longer a field move. In Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon, its functions are given to the Ride Pokémon and . In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player can use Secret Technique Sea Skim instead. Description |A Water-type attack. The power of this technique is strong and highly accurate.}} |A Water-type attack. This move is strong and highly accurate.}} |A strong water-type attack.}} |Creates a huge wave, then crashes it down on the foe.}} |A big wave crashes down on the foe. Can also be used for crossing water.}} |It swamps the entire battlefield with a giant wave. It can also be used for crossing water. It swamps the entire battlefield with a giant wave. It can also be used to cross water. }} |The entire battlefield is swamped by a giant wave.}} |It swamps the area around the user with a giant wave. It can also be used for crossing water.}} |The user attacks everything around it by swamping its surroundings with a giant wave. This can also be used for crossing water.}} |The user attacks everything around it by swamping its surroundings with a giant wave.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} |STAB='}} By TM/HM By Move Tutor Special move Generation III }} Generation IV Pokéwalker - }} Generation VII }} By Generation I CoroCoro Surfing Pikachu }} Generation III }} Generation IV }} Generation VI }} Generation VII }} In other games Super Smash Bros. series In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, creates a wave and then surfs on it, pushing any players it hits. Anyone caught in it will be pushed until Piplup disappears, or pushes the character off the stage. Piplup will keep using Surf even when off the stage. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, uses the move with a similar effect. Pokémon GO }} Description |Inflicts damage on the target. Inflicts double damage on a diving foe.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It will inflict double damage on a Diving target.}} | }} |It damages all Pokémon in the same room except you.}} |It damages all Pokémon in the same room except you. It can hit a Pokémon with the Dive status.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series In Pokémon Origins In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga |Substitute (move)|Substitute}} and shapes its copy into a surfboard. It then gets on it and rides on the water. It can let its Trainer ride on the surfboard as well.}} * In Just My Luck...Shuckle, 's was revealed to know Surf by 's Pokédex. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle | | | | | | | | | | | |} |} Used by Lapras Trivia * Some of the Pokémon that can learn Surf, like , appear to lack the physique required to transport a human being at sea. * Junichi Masuda revealed in an interview that Surf is his favorite move.Preview : Pokemon Platinum: Developer Interview! - GamePro.com * Surf and are the only HM moves that become event-exclusive moves on certain Pokémon, both on . * In Generation VI, Surf and Fly are tied for having the highest base power of all HM moves. Prior to Generation VI, Surf had the highest base power. * If is used in the ocean in Generation III, it will have the animation of Surf. * There is allowing players to cross water, identical to Surf in . It has been fan-named as "surfboard". * has the same animation as Surf, except it uses a brown coloring instead. * In console 3D games, when uses this move, a surfboard appears underneath it; and when uses this move in these games, it surfs on its tail. This does not occur in any handheld games. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a glitch causes the game to freeze if the player is surfing on a and it evolves while the player is fishing. * When using this move outside of battle, the text will always say "The water is a deep blue", even in cases where the water is clearly not blue, such as the green water at Unova's Village Bridge. References In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=衝浪 滑浪 |zh_cmn=衝浪 / 冲浪 乘風破浪 '' 洪水 '' |da=Surfe |nl=Surf Surfen |fi=Surffaus |fr=Surf |de=Surfer |el=Πλεύση Pleúsi |hi=पानी की लहर Pani Ki Lehr |it=Surf |ko=파도타기 |pl=Fala Serfer Serfujący Atak |pt_br=Surfar (games, , - , -present, manga) Surfe ( - , ) |pt_eu=Surf |sr=Surfovanje |es=Surf |sv=Surfa |tr=Sörf |vi=Lướt Sóng }} Category:Moves that target all adjacent Pokémon Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:HM moves appearing in all generations Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that power up Category:Moves that target all adjacent foes Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Surfer es:Surf fr:Surf it:Surf ja:なみのり zh:冲浪（招式）